kendricklamarfandomcom-20200214-history
HiiiPoWeR
"HiiiPoWeR" is the lead single from the independent debut album Section.80 of American rapper and songwriter Kendrick Lamar. The song is Kendrick Lamar's first single, and samples "Simon Says" by Pharoahe Monch, "So Appalled" by Kanye West, and "Duration Project Part 9" by Sixtoo. Music Video The video features Lamar in a warehouse rapping along to the song with clips of riots while also featuring a glimpse of activist Malcolm X holding up three fingers in the air as he speaks. The video ends with Lamar dousing himself in gasoline and cuts off as he drops a lighten match upon himself. Lyrics Lamar Everybody put three fingers in the air The sky is falling, the wind is calling Stand for something or die in the morning Section 80, HiiiPoWeR Visions of Martin Luther staring at me Malcolm X put a hex on my future, someone catch me I'm falling victim to a revolutionary song The Serengeti's clone Back to put you backstabbers back on your spinal bone You slipped your disc when I slid you my disc You wanted to diss, but jumped on my dick Grown men never should bite their tongue unless you eating pussy that smell like it's a stale plum I got my finger on the motherfucking pistol aiming it at a pig, Charlotte's Web is gonna miss you My issue isn't televised, and you ain't gotta tell the wise how to stay on beat, because our life's an instrumental This is physical and mental, I won't sugar-coat it You'd die from diabetes if these other niggas wrote it And everything on TV just a figment of imagination I don't want no plastic nation, (dread) that like a Haitian While you motherfuckers waiting, I be off the slave ship Building pyramids, writing my own hieroglyphs Chorus Just call the shit HiiiPoWeR Nigga, nothing less than HiiiPoWeR Five-star dishes, food for thought bitches I mean the shit is, Huey Newton going stupid You can't resist his, HiiiPoWeR Throw your hands up for HiiiPoWeR Lamar Visions of Martin Luther staring at me If I see it how he seen it, that would make my parents happy Sorry mama, I can't turn the other cheek They wanna knock me off the edge like a fucking widow's peak, uhh And she always told me pray for the weak, uhh Them demons got me, I ain't prayed in some weeks, uhh Dear Lord come save me, the Devil's working hard He probably clocking double shifts on all of his jobs Frightening, so fucking frightening Enough to drive a man insane, I need a license to kill, I'm standing on a field full of land mines Doing the moonwalk, hoping I blow up in time Cause 2012 might not be a fucking legend Trying to be a fucking legend, the man of mankind Who said a black man in the Illuminati? Last time I checked that was the biggest racist party So get up off that slave ship Build your own pyramids, write your own hieroglyphs Chorus Just call the shit HiiiPoWeR Nigga, nothing less than HiiiPoWeR Five-star dishes, food for thought bitches I mean the shit is, Bobby Seale making meals You can't resist his, HiiiPoWeR Throw your hands up for HiiiPoWeR Joh (Kendrick Lamar) Every day we fight the system just to make our way, we been down for too long But that's alright, we was built to be strong cause it's our life, na-na-nah Every day we fight the system We fight the system We fight the system (Never liked the system) We been down for too long But that's alright, na-na-nah Lamar Who said a black man in Illuminati? Last time I checked that was the biggest racist party Last time I checked, we was racing with Marcus Garvey on the freeway to Africa till I wreck my Audi And I want everybody to view my autopsy So you can see exactly where the government had shot me No conspiracy, my fate is inevitable They play musical chairs once I'm on that pedestal Frightening, so fucking frightening Enough to drive a man insane, a woman insane The reason Lauryn Hill don't sing, or Kurt Cobain loaded that clip and then said "Bang!", the drama it bring is crazy, product of the late 80s Trying to stay above water, that's why we shun the Navy Pull your guns and play me, let's set it off Cause a riot, throw a Molotov Somebody told me them pirates had got lost cause we been off them slave ships Got our own pyramids, write our own hieroglyphs Chorus Just call the shit HiiiPoWeR Yeah, nothing less than HiiiPoWeR Five-star dishes, food for thought bitches I mean the shit is, Fred Hampton on your campus You can't resist his, HiiiPoWeR Throw your hands up for HiiiPoWeR Lamar Thug life Thug LIFE! Category:Singles Category:Section.80 Category:2010 Category:Songs